Who I Am Hates Who I Have Been
by tay22maddi
Summary: One day when Bella goes down to La Push to vist Jake she finds out that Paul imprinted on her LEMONS! I suck at summary's the story better is alot though
1. Another Wolf Imprints

**AN: Sorry if the first few chapters suck I'm trying to get everything figured out! The first one is also really short they will get longer!**

**Bella-**

Ever since Ed…. He left my life has been hell I can't sleep without having a nightmare, I can barley ever eat anymore, and my friends won't even talk to me anymore since of that night at the movie with Jessica well with an exception of Mike and Angela. Now the guy who started patching up my hole from Edward won't answer when I call or anything, and by friend I mean Jacob Black, Jake for short. I start to feel like I'm hole again around him. You know what I'm tired of sitting around here waiting for Jake to call. I'm going down there if it's the last thing I do.

As I get in my truck I start to feel like something in my life is about to change in a good way.

**Paul-**

Oh my god if I have to hear about Ms. Bella fucking Swan I might explode! Thanks to Jake all that we have been hearing is oh I hope Bella's ok and crap like that I don't get what's so special I mean Bella's cute but not gorgeous. As we phase back and start walking back to Jake's house none other than Bella Swan walks up and starts yelling at Jake as she turns and eyes set on mine. I see nothing but Bella and I in the room. I have a sudden all want is for me to make her happy and wipe away all of the fears she might have. Definitely mark her as mine and get the leach out of her mind. Holy crap I just imprinted!


	2. New Feelings

**AN: Sorry for the wait! I have been SUPER busy with Thanksgiving I got a two day notice that we were doing Thanksgiving at my house FUN! Anyways here's an update!**

**Me- I don't own Twilight do I?**

**Rosalie-Nope Emmett's still Mine! **

**Me- Starts bailing **

**Still don't own twilight or never did anyways moving on with the story! **

**Bella-**

I looked at Paul I think his name is…? All of the sudden I felt this connection kinda of like love at first sight. NO NO NO! This can't be happening I still love Edward! I told myself my head says and thinks something and someone else. Wow did I just say Edwards name without having a meltdown..? OMG I did it again! Ok moving on I look back at Paul when I noticed my gaze had dropped down to the floor. When I notice Paul smiling at me I blushed and looked down then I look over to see my long lost friend Jacob he looked like he was in some sort…. Pain? He springs towards Paul and I see Paul fall to the ground all of the sudden they turn into these gigantic wolves. I want to get up and help my Paul…. Wow did I just say my Paul slow down sister he is not even your boyfriend now you're calling him yours? Embry and I think his name is Jared ya that's right come over to me. Jared and Embry come and put their big hands on my back I look back to see that Sam is running back into the woods where my Paul was….

**Paul-**

I kept on looking at Bella as she looks back at me I see a beautiful scarlet red take over her cheeks and she looks down. I want to go over and tell her I love her and kiss her till the rest of time but instead I sit there smiling like a buffoon. Before I could think another thought wolf form Jake springs towards me I phase fast as we tumble into the woods. (AN Bold is 4- wolf thoughts 4 future reference)

**Jake- How could you**

**Paul- Like I could help it you will know when you imprint what will happen**

**Jake- But that was my Bella**

**Paul- Ya well don't mean to be a dick but I'm sorry dude there is nothing to do about it now **

**Jake- Fine! But I swear to god If you make one single mark on her YOUR DEAD GOT IT!**

**Paul- Got it!**

As we phased back we headed for Emily and Sam's place. As we got closer and closer I could smell the scent of my Bella and blueberry muffins yummy my favorites! As I walk in I walk over grab a muffin then head over to Bella. "Hi I'm Paul Lahote and yes I'm a werewolf." She giggled that cutest sexiest giggle ever "Hi I'm Bella Swan and I'm no longer a leach lover I'm a werewolf lover!" I smile. I can't help but think of her pregnant barefooted making breakfast or how lovely she would look in a wedding dress or especially how she would look under me in the middle of a climax. I smile at her after a talk for a while I say to her let's talk a walk I'm going to tell her about the imprint.

Cliffhanger I know I hate them to I will be back soon until next time bye!


	3. Brand New Imprint

**AN: Sorry I hate them to but Oh my gosh! Sorry valley girl moment! I started crying when I read your reviews I thought no one would read this story when I first started it! Then I realized oh crap time for a new chapter thank you again I couldn't have even gone past the first episode without you guys! Oh and by the way I'm looking for a beta anyone knows a good one a good one tell me! That's it Thanks and enjoy! **

**Oh Jasper I love you**

**Me- Wakes up says to her self **

"**Oh ya I don't own Twilight Crap it was all just a dream and why am I talking to ****myself again?" **

As we walked down the beach he reached for my hand I smiled and blushed like the idiot shy person I am! I see the corners of his mouth go up in to a big sexy goofball grin. I giggle like a 6th grader who just found out her crush likes her ugg I'm so stupid when it comes to boys. Paul takes to a bench and starts laughing probably at my virgin self but oh well if he doesn't like me I'm sure Jack I mean Jake oh my….. What the hell happened to me? Never mind! Paul opens his big mouth and all I want is to kiss him again WHAT THE HELL! "Earth to Bella" Paul says I snap out of it and say "Sorry!" He smiles. "Umm Bella it's a good thing you're sitting right now" he says looking… Nervous? "Why what are you going tell me you have an extra hand?" He laughs "Not exactly but has Jake ever told you about the legends of imprinting?" "No?" I say confused. "Imprinting is when after a wolf phases when they look into whoever's eye's and that's there imprint. Imprinting also is stronger than love at first the wolf wants to do whatever in his power to make her happy either as a friend, lover, husband, or even a one night stand whatever she wants and Bella fuck I don't know how to say this…. I imprinted on you!"….


	4. I Love You Forever

AN: I'm so freaking sorry I have been so busy I know that's not an excuse but you have to understand anyways I hope you enjoy this! It's a little bit longer than the others so hear you go and I will try to update at least once a week!

I don't really own twilight Stephaney Meyer does 

**Bella-**

Is this a joke I mean I'm ugly pale and nothing compared to Emily and the other mates! "Are you serious?" I yell at him a little bit too enthusiastic. He grins and nods an says "yeppers peppers (I know that sounds stupid but my friend says it all the time) I laugh at him and he leans in to kiss me I lean back at him we share a long passionate kiss that I never want to end his mouth is a mix from cinnamon and mouthwash I smile in the kiss and he pulls back and whispers "Baby I know this a little soon but I love you" I whisper back without second guessing at all "I love you to Paul so much he smile as were about to kiss again I hear the pack making kissy noises I blush an Paul does the sexiest growl ever I almost moan at the sound but bit my lip instead. I see Sam come up to us and is laughing and making kissy noises as well Paul says stop in an very sexy alpha tone even though I have guessed that he is the 2nd in command he still is has the same effect as Sam does they shut up after a few laughs I can feel Paul's glare on them. Sam says "Well I guess we got a new girl in the pack family now!" they all clap and cheer. I look up to see my Paul's 10 carrot smile. I smile back at him and whisper I love you he says it back to me and get up and we all walk to Sam and Emily's house and have visions of what at are future with be like just the pack

Part 2 will be out soon didn't have that much time


	5. Chapter 5

I'm so sorry it's been a year…

Roses are red violets are blue I don't own twilight so you can't sue!

Unknown POV

Oh they think they are going to be perfect and live happily ever after, not if I can help it. Bella is mine! And I have never liked to share. She will be in my arms soon enough…

Paul-

As we sit down to dinner, I look down at my girl and smile and see our future around us. I imagine my girl getting old with me. I see little baby wolfs with big brown doe eyes like Bella's. I kiss Bella's head and hold her hand under the table. Emily brings the food that Bella and Rachel helped her make. Sam follows behind her with the other set of food. I whisper to my girl.

"I bet the food will be gone in 5 minutes."

"Well good I hope they like it, Emily's an amazing cook and I'm just glad I could help."

I put my teeth into the turkey leg and moan which is followed by the rest of the packs moans and groans as well.

"It's amazing baby!" I tell my girl

"Really?"

"Yep just like my amazing girl-friend" she smiles and we finish the rest of the food when Embry asked where's seconds?"

Bella's POV

As Paul walks me to the car he says

"I wish I could go with you"

"I know but I have school and you have patrol."

He leans down and kisses my head and then kisses down my face to my lips. Charlie who had came earlier for desert comes out and says

"Ready **B**ells?"

We let go of each other's sweet embrace and let go. Paul whispers in my ear.

"I will be over after patrol, I love you my sweet girl."

"I love you to." I say as I get in Charlie's cruiser.

More than you will ever know I think to myself…

Aww! Sorry Guys is been too long! I have the rest of the story planed out. Do you guys want lemony goodness soon?


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi loves, I missed you guys and I wanna give a shout out to everyone of my fans thank-you! I' m thinking about an Emmett and Bells story after this. What do you guys think?**

**All I want for Christmas is to own Emmett and Paul but sadly they belong to Stephanie**

**Bella's POV**

I wake up the next morning without blankets but I'm still hot. I roll over and see Paul smiling and snuggling into me. I try to get out of his arms, to get ready and make myself look presentable. His grip around my waist tightens. I hear a husky sexy voice say

"Morning baby you know you're not getting up right?"

"Oh really?" I ask lifting my eyebrows

"Yep and don't get smart with me. We both know you don't want to get up. So don't fight me on it"

Before I had a chance to reply I feel little pecks down my neck. I let out a gasp of shock and excitement. I had never had a man kiss me there. Edward was too scared, that he would bite me, and wouldn't be able to stop.

His kisses start getting bigger and sloppier and he grabs the Victoria Secret blue nightgown that I got for Christmas last year and slides it up my thighs. He moves to my lips whispering

"Are you sure you want to get up now sweet, angel."

"No"

"See? I told you, you wouldn't."

He gets off of me and resumes the same position as we woke up and closes his eyes. He leaves me distressed and horny as hell. I look over him and see he has changed positions and now is laying on his shirtless back. I smile and see his morning wound gladly participating in this argument.

I go over and straddle him and start holding my boobs and moaning. Since Charlie's at work and school got called off from a snow day. I know there will be no interruptions.

**Paul's POV**

I knew my girl would like what I did to here after see had been with softy Jake (no offense) and that leach that treated her like she wasn't wanted and would kill her at any second (no offense to Edward lovers I love him to.) my girl needed a man that kept her in line and would satisfy her needs. I knew just by looking she's innocent and sweet from the outside but sexually frustrated girl who needs a proper sexual education class from a real man/werewolf.

First she needed to learn his manners and listen to me and wait. As soon as I got off she learned that to play with Paul she was going to have to have patience and beg to get what she wanted. I got off her with pride after whispering to her. I tried not to see the look of disappointment and well shock. Like how dare he leave me like that? She may be my imprint and my whole world but she needed to stop being a baby and if she wanted to get what she wanted, she would beg and be a big girl and ask.

I roll over onto my back and smile. When I feel her straddling my lap, I hear moaning sounds coming from her mouth. I look up slightly confused and see her touching those big amazing girls and I smile maybe my girl had it in her after all.


	7. Chapter 7 love

Hi Loves! Thanks for the great reviews! I love all of you guys!

Steph, can I have twilight?

Nope

Bella-

I see Paul open his eyes and look at me I try to read his emotions, but quickly close my eyes and scream out his name. I guess I'm doing pretty well because I can feel his erection get harder underneath me. Which I didn't even know was possible. I guess wolves are big… everywhere. I lower one hand to my underwear and enter one finger. I feel like I have power for once.

"Oh Paul, baby!" I scream

"What baby, what do you want?" he replies

"You!" I scream

He quickly moves hands to replace mine when I move my hands away and get off of him. I ran towards the shower door and locking it behind me. I feel him running towards the door and hearing screws?

"That wasn't very nice, naughty girl."

I gulp when all the sudden the doors gone and I'm pushed against the wall.

"Why DON'T YOU APOLOGIZE?" he screams

I have never seen this side of him it kind of scares me but at the same time… it…excites me? I want to laugh but at the same time don't because that will make the situation worse.

"I'm sorry baby." I say and look into his eyes for the first time which are filled with I assume lust and want.

"You better be, but it wasn't me who I was referring to. It was my friend right here." He points down, and then forces my head down.

"I'm sorry, Paul the 2nd"

He forces me down on my knees and says

"Show me then" he takes out his dick/ "Paul the 2nd"

"Have you ever done this before, Love?" he asked stepping out of character and to the Paul I used to know and still love, in fact I might even love this Paul more.

I shake my head to say no. He takes my hand and puts it on his dick and says

"Here just stroke it we will get to the other parts in a minute, babe."

I take my hand like Paul had just shown me and find the confidence to take him in my mouth being careful not to use teeth. After all I didn't want to hurt him.

Paul-

After Bella pulled that little stunt it would not go untouched I'm not a pansy when to comes to stuff like this. She needed to be taught a lesson on listening to me.

"Oh Bella!" I moaned as soon as she got into it. I pull her head and feel my release coming


End file.
